


13. Future

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/F, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“V, pass the joint.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	13. Future

“V, pass the joint.”

Paige makes grabby hands at the blunt in Violet’s hand, which Violet ignores in favour of taking a long drag and leaning over the other girl, exhaling the smoke into Paige’s mouth.

“Thanks, V,” Paige murmurs, and cups the back of her neck, bringing her in for a kiss.

“Oooh, kisses?” Alicia crawls up the bed, shoving her laptop aside. Kissing is more important than her essay right now. Plus, she’s been working for a full half hour, she deserves a break. “I want a kiss.”

Violet breaks the kiss with a laugh, leaning up on her knees to meet Alicia halfway. She feels Paige steal her joint, so she lays her hand on Paige’s chest, thumb rubbing her nipples absently over the tank she’s wearing. The other she traces up the back of Alicia’s thigh and over the curve of her ass to grip her waist.

Alicia bites at her lower lip playfully and pulls back to press butterfly kisses into her neck. Violet tilts her head to the side helpfully, turning her gaze to Paige who’s watching them, joint between her lips and hand in her panties.

“I love college,” Violet says, joining in when Alicia and Paige start to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
